


Two Can Play This Game

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 7000 words of PWP, Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Public Sex, Revenge, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, dom!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Luisa made a deal, both go a little too far in executing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Deal...

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened... I am not even going to say anything, you read the tags, now just read the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Come on, it will be fun!’ Luisa smiled mischievously, kissing her neck, the toy pressing against the small of her back as Luisa wrapped her arm tightly around her.

‘Luisa, no,’ Rose said, trying to sound firm but Luisa was kissing her neck in a very specific way and it was already making her mind hazy.

They had been in bed all morning and they would have stayed there if they didn’t have a lunch with her “friends” (she used the term loosely). But they really couldn’t miss it, so she had left the heaven that was the 1200 thread-count sheets of the bed in her apartment in order to take a quick shower.

She had banned Luisa from joining her, but of course the brunette had tried anyway. So when Luisa promised she would be quick, Rose had stepped aside to allow Luisa entrance to the shower but she hadn’t stopped washing her hair. In turn, Luisa had made it into a challenge to make her come before she was done with her shower routine.

Rose was ashamed to admit that Luisa had managed to do it while she was still rinsing the soap suds out of her hair…

She could still feel the last waves of that particular orgasm ebb away as Luisa pulled back from their embrace, dangling the small, pink, egg-shaped vibrator in front of her face, her brown eyes sparkling with barely contained amusement.

‘We both hate lunch with your so-called “friends” this will make it more interesting,’ Luisa grinned, her smile so wide it was about to burst off her face.

‘For you or for me?’ Rose asked, picking out what she was going to wear, starting with her lingerie.

‘For the both of us. I promise to make it worth your while,’ Luisa said, doing some approximation of her puppy eyes, but her smirk was too wide to pull it off.

‘How are you going to make me using a remote-controlled vibrator in front of my friends worth my while?’ Rose said, not believing she was actually considering this.

They had sex in public before, but actually sitting at a table with her friends while Luisa was in control of the remote of the vibrator was something new. And quite frankly, it turned her on a bit just to think about it, Luisa always had that effect on her.

‘You get to be on top next time.’ Luisa wiggled her eyebrows, switching the white lace bra Rose had in her hands for a red and black one.

Rose rolled her eyes but put it on anyway. ‘Not good enough, I am risking too much to just get to be on top the next time we have sex.’

Luisa pouted and thought it over for a while, her eyes lighting up as she got something. ‘Okay, you get to be on top the next time AND,’ Luisa said, smiling widely. ‘you get to fuck me with the strap-on.’

Now that was an interesting proposal. They rarely used a strap-on and when they did, Luisa always was the one wearing it. On top of the prospects of taking Luisa with a strap-on, Rose had used that particular vibrator before and she was pretty certain she would be able to sit through lunch with a straight face, even if Luisa was in control of the remote. So it was a win-win, really. She would get to show Luisa the lengths of her self-control, have a fun lunch, and be able to finally bring some of her fantasies involving Luisa on her hands and knees to life.

‘Okay,’ Rose said, holding out her hand. ‘I’ll do it. And that is just because you’ll look really pretty on your knees.’

Luisa’s smile couldn’t have been brighter if she had just won the lottery, and it made Rose feel a little wary about her decision. But she couldn’t back out now.

‘You won’t regret this.’ Luisa grinned, making Rose feel like she probably would.

* * *

‘Fuck, Luisa,’ Rose moaned as Luisa suddenly turned the vibrator on. They were driving towards the country club and she should have known Luisa would do this. It was sort of the whole point.

‘How does that feel?’ Luisa asked, squeezing Rose’s knee before running her hand a little higher up her leg.

‘Nice,’ Rose said, adjusting a bit in her seat. She had felt the vibrator inside her when it wasn’t turned on, and it was a little strange but not unpleasant, but when Luisa had turned it on, it was a whole different experience. She had severely underestimated the power of the vibrator when the remote was in Luisa’s hands. It might actually be difficult to keep her cool.

‘And now?’ Luisa grinned, hitting another button, turning it up to the next setting.

‘Really nice,’ Rose nearly purred, wanting to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling but she was driving a car and she wasn’t looking forward to explaining _why_ they had gotten into an accident. But that didn’t stop her from pouting when Luisa shut it off again.

‘Lu,’ she whined, unable to help herself, she missed the feeling already.

‘That was just a practice round. You are not going to be able to moan in public like that, you know,’ Luisa teased, taking her hand off Rose’s leg and smiling at her through the rearview mirror.

Rose sighed, once it was on she could handle it, but hiding the surprise when Luisa suddenly flipped the switch would be hard. And knowing Luisa, she would pick really inopportune times for it too.

Luisa turned the egg-shaped vibrator on another three times during the car ride, and each time Rose got better at hiding it, but she still jumped a little when the egg pleasurably started vibrating inside of her.

‘This was a terrible idea,’ she groaned to herself as she got out of the car. Thank god she would be sitting down during the lunch because walking with it in was even worse, on or not.

They were a little late, Rose blamed Luisa, first for the shower and then for convincing her to do this absolutely ridiculous thing that could not possibly end well. But the reward was worth it, only if they didn’t get caught. No amount of _fun_ was worth that.

‘Rose! You’re here. We were worried you weren’t coming,’ Helen said as she stood up to give Rose the obligatory kiss on the cheek.

Rose knew she should have seen it coming, but just as Helen leaned in, Luisa turned the vibrator on. Rose thankfully contained her moan by biting her lip, but she couldn’t help but tense a little at the sensation.

‘Everything okay?’ Helen asked, looking at her with feigned concern.

‘Yes, I’m fine. Must have been the draft,’ Rose lied smoothly, waving her hand at the open doors leading to the terrace.

‘Well, we all get the chills sometimes,’ Helen laughed, everyone at the table joining in.

Rose glared at Luisa, who had already turned the vibrator back off again as they sat down.

Luisa’s innocent smile made her question her sanity on why she had possibly agreed to do this. She had been seduced by Luisa’s twinkling eyes while still high on an orgasmic endorphin rush and she had the feeling she was going to pay for it.

As they ordered their food and drinks, Rose kept shooting glances at Luisa, hoping to gauge when Luisa might turn the vibrator on again, but Luisa’s face was unreadable and Rose had the feeling she was being obvious so instead she joined the conversation.

Just when she had forgotten she was actually wearing a vibrator, Luisa turned it back on again.

Rose had been in the middle of a sentence and gasped for air as the vibrator came alive without warning. The soft vibrations making her inner muscles clench momentarily, sending a shiver of pleasure through her body.

Trying to hide her momentary distraction, she reached for her glass of water, taking a sip before continuing like nothing had happened.

Rose had counted on the fact that Luisa would shut if off again soon, the teasing aspect of not knowing when she was going to turn it being what Luisa was going for, but instead Luisa turned it up to the next setting and it became that much harder to ignore.

The pressure was steadily building, and in order to take some off, Rose crossed her legs, which was a big mistake. The vibrator shifted a little inside her and hit against the spongey patch of flesh on her upper wall. Rose managed to stifle the yelp that threatened to escape her but she still bumped the table when she hastily uncrossed her legs.

Ironically enough, it was Luisa’s slight grin that brought Rose back down. Luisa’s teasing smile that seemed to say “ask and I’ll stop, give up and leave” and Rose had never given up on anything in her life, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to start now.

She looked around the table, trying to see if anyone had noticed her momentary loss of control, but her friends seemed perfectly oblivious to what was going on underneath the table.

She leaned back in her chair, made a mental note not to cross her legs again and went back to listening to the conversation around her.

She purposefully didn’t look at Luisa for a while, trying to signal to Luisa how little their little game affected her.

Eventually Luisa turned the vibrator down to a lower setting and then off completely. Rose didn’t want to, but she took in a deep breathe. The vibrator was doing its work a little too well and she could use a breather or things might become very awkward very soon. She was turned on, _beyond_ turned on really. As soon as they got out of here, she was going to have Luisa help finish the longest building orgasm in her life.

Rose shifted a bit in her chair, trying to find a more comfortable position in her keyed up state, but every little move she made went straight down to her center. It was both pleasurable and annoying.

She bit her lip as Luisa suddenly turned the vibrator back on, not wasting any time in turning it up to what Rose hoped was the highest setting, she couldn’t really handle any more.

As she met Luisa’s eyes, the brunette winked at her and immediately turned the vibrator off.

Rose frowned as she tried to find out exactly what game Luisa was playing. It didn’t take long to figure it out as Luisa kept turning the vibrator on for short but powerful bursts.

This way of teasing was even worse to cope with and Rose knew she was not doing a great job of hiding her ever-growing arousal. She had to take measured breaths through her nose and her knuckles were white from gripping the chair, trying to keep in control of the pleasure coursing through her body, teasing her, making it hard to think clearly.

Rose was glad to note the lunch was winding down around them, her one-worded answers were becoming obvious but she didn’t have any willpower left to devote to creating well-structured sentences. But she would soon be able to get out of here and finally get her release and possibly her revenge on Luisa. And she would have managed it without giving anything away.

She closed her eyes for a second, taking a moment to gather her thoughts through the hazy cloud of pleasure, telling herself she was almost there, if she could just manage for a little longer…

When she opened her eyes, she saw absolutely the last face she wanted to see.

Her wide eyes alerted Luisa that something was going on, and the brunette turned around in confusion.

‘Dad,’ Luisa said, her voice suspiciously cheery.

‘Hello, sweetheart,’ Emilio smiled, kissing his daughter on the cheek before looking past her and focusing on Rose.

Rose smiled at him, hoping it didn’t come across as tense as she felt. She shot Luisa a look to put a stop to whatever she was planning, but Luisa wouldn’t meet her eyes.

‘Hello, darling,’ she greeted, tilting her head up to meet his lips in a kiss when he made his way around the table.

Just as their lips brushed, Luisa suddenly turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and Rose couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped her.

Emilio made a surprised noise but before he could pull away she moved her hand to back of his neck, pulling him in for another, deeper kiss to cover up her very unconnected moan. If Luisa wanted to play dirty, she would play dirty and the brunette would most certainly pay for it later, the beginnings of a plan already forming in her mind.

Emilio smiled amusedly at her when he pulled back from the kiss.

‘What are you doing here, darling?’ Rose asked as Emilio pulled up a chair next to her, resting his hand on her knee.

Rose bit her lip. On the one hand, Emilio’s touch was doing a great job of toning down her arousal, but on the other this was very risky territory to navigate. And if Luisa’s cocky smile was anything to go by, she was not going to stop.

‘Marco and I are going to play a few holes, I just wanted to see how you were doing,’ he smiled, squeezing her knee.

‘I am having a great time, have fun playing golf,’ Rose smiled.

‘I am sure I will,’ Emilio grinned, moving his hand a little higher up her leg.

Rose bit her tongue and squeezed the armrest of the chair even harder. This was not going to end well.

She covered Emilio’s hand with her own, plucking it from her leg and letting it hang between their chairs.

She leaned out of her chair a bit, mentally cursing as the vibrator shifted inside of her, resulting in pulsating waves of pleasure.

‘Later,’ she whispered into Emilio’s ear. ‘Everyone is watching. Have fun playing golf,’ she added a little louder, brushing her lips against his cheek in what was supposed to be a clear dismissal, but it seemed her husband wasn’t as easy to get rid of.

‘I have some time,’ Emilio grinned, moving a little closer to her. ‘Marco won’t be here for another half an hour.’

Rose bit the inside of her cheek, glaring at Luisa who innocently had one hand on the table, and the other holding the very thing that was causing Rose so much tension.

Luisa had abandoned her earlier, slow teasing and was now very obviously trying to just make her come right here at the table, the vibrator turned up to high, then shutting it off for a minute, letting Rose catch her breath only to return with a vengeance, pushing her higher and higher, closer and closer.

Rose knew she was balancing right there on the edge, she had bit the inside of her cheek so hard she could taste blood, she felt like she was on fire and knew she must be flushed, her breathing had gotten shallow and it was very hard to focus on the things happening around her, much less forming sentences and joining in the conversation. She always had a hard time staying quiet during climax, but she never quite had as much motivation to do so as right now.

But everyone at the table, Emilio included, seemed to be oblivious to her dilemma.

Rose internally cursed as she lifted her eyes to Luisa, who was carefully watching her, one corner of her lips lifted into a smirk.

She couldn’t come, she wouldn’t give Luisa the satisfaction, but the longer this went on, the less she had to say about it. Her mind was losing the battle with her body and Rose could feel her muscles clench around the toy buried deep inside her, sending more pleasurable shiver through her body.

Emilio might not know what was going on right next to him, but Luisa was highly aware of all the telltale signs Rose was displaying but she was not going to back down.

Rose leveled her most icy stare at Luisa, one she usually reserved for people she was about to shoot. But Luisa just smiled innocently at her and took a sip of her water.

Rose twitched slightly as Luisa fiddled with the buttons on the remote. And she knew she couldn’t stay at the table, she could not do this in front of her husband and her friends, who had somehow missed the very obvious signs something was going on with Rose, but she had the feeling that that would change if she actually came.

 _“Stop it,”_ she mouthed at Luisa, who subtly shook her head, seemingly saying that a deal was a deal.

Rose ground her teeth, she would find an accurate way to deal with Luisa later. Right now she just had to get out of here before she did something she could not undo.

The opportunity presented itself in the form of Marco, Emilio’s golf partner. As Emilio got up she followed him, swaying unsteadily on her feet as she screwed her eyes shut, trying very hard to hold off the tidal wave of pleasure that was just moments from cresting.

‘Have fun, darling,’ Rose said, brushing her lips against Emilio’s before he walked off with Marco, already discussing business.

‘I think I’ll be going too, we are nearly done here anyway,’ Rose said tensely, pausing behind Luisa’s chair, dropping her voice an octave. ‘Don’t forget to meet me tomorrow at 6, we need to talk about that legal problem with your clinic.’

She didn’t wait for Luisa’s response, she would deal with her later. She had things to take care of right now.


	2. ...Is a Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for Rose's revenge...

Luisa bit her lip as she approached Rose’s hotel room. She had gone too far yesterday and she knew it. But seeing Rose with her father had just made her unbelievably angry. She had tried to apologize but Rose hadn’t picked up the phone or responded to her texts.

Rose had never done anything like this, walked out on her without another word. And the tone of voice Rose had used yesterday afternoon still sent shivers down her spine. Never had she heard Rose sound so cold and emotionless, but then again, she had really been pushing it.

Luisa took a shaky breath before she knocked on Rose’s door, wondering if she would even open it. Rose had said to meet her at six, so here she was.

She twisted the ends of her hair nervously as she waited for the door to open. She had no idea what to expect and she was pretty certain she couldn’t just charm her way out of it this time. She had crossed a line and she was afraid Rose had only invited her over to tell her this was the end of their “relationship”.

Her hands fell to her sides as Rose opened the door, her face blank and emotionless.

Luisa opened her mouth to apologize but Rose shut her up with a look, her blue eyes unusually icy and cold.

Rose didn’t say anything as she stepped aside to let Luisa pass into the room, locking the door behind them.

‘Wait for me in the bedroom,’ Rose said, not facing Luisa, making the brunette feel hopelessly alone and small.

‘Now,’ Rose commanded when Luisa didn’t move.

Luisa nodded and disappeared into the bedroom, not knowing what was going to happen but realizing it was best to do as Rose said, she didn’t want to make things worse.

Luisa sat down on the edge of the bed, fidgeting nervously as a thousandth thoughts spun through her head. Rose had seemed mad and she hadn’t yet had a chance to explain herself, to apologize for her behavior the previous day. Anxious and worried she sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Rose.

Luisa looked up when Rose finally walked through the door about ten minutes later. Her face was a mask and her eyes cold, absolutely unreadable. Luisa shifted on the bed and turned towards Rose, noticing the glint of metal in her hands for the first time then.

She swallowed hard when she identified what it was. So maybe Rose wasn’t angry and she was just executing the second part of their deal.

‘Stand up and turn around,’ Rose said, using the same commanding tone as before.

‘I’m sorry,’ Luisa breathed as she felt Rose come up behind her.

‘You will be,’ Rose husked, closing one end of the handcuffs around Luisa’s wrist.

Luisa shivered slightly as she could feel Rose’s breath on the back of her neck moments before she pulled the zipper of her dress down in one fluid movement.

There was no skin to skin contact, Rose very carefully taking off Luisa’s dress without making any contact and it was making Luisa crave her touch all the more.

‘Strip,’ Rose said, continuing her monosyllabic commands.

Luisa started to turn around as she reached behind her to undo her bra, but Rose interfered.

‘Did I say you could turn around?’ Rose asked, still standing behind Luisa.

‘No,’ Luisa breathed, Rose’s attitude made her feel like she had really messed up yesterday but she also quite enjoyed this commanding side of her lover.

‘Then don’t.’

Luisa nodded, she could not see Rose but she could feel the warmth of her body on her bare back, so close but not touching, just watching.

She took off her bra, the strap getting caught on the handcuff dangling from her wrist, the metal clanking as she shook it off, teasing what was still to come.

As her panties joined her bra and dress on the floor, she waited for her next set of instructions.

She sighed with relief as Rose’s hand closed around her wrist, the cuffed one, and pulled her towards the bed.

Luisa laid down on the middle of the bed, watching as Rose clicked the handcuff closed around one of the bars of the headboard before producing another set and binding her other hand to the bed as well.

She turned her head to the side, meeting Rose’s eyes, the icy blues warming up a bit as Rose leaned in closer, her breath hot on Luisa’s cheek before moving to her ear.

‘You can say stop at any time,’ Rose whispered, her lips momentarily curling up into a soft, caring smile.

Luisa nodded, she knew that. Rose would never do something against her will, even if she was angry. So even now, tied up and completely naked, she felt safe in Rose’s presence, knowing she could put a stop to it with just one word.

As soon as she knew Luisa had understood, her smile faded and she straightened up, disappearing into the walk-in closet on the other side of the room, coming back out moments later with a couple of silk scarves and ties.

Rose sat down on the bed next to her, stroking her hand down from the hollow of Luisa’s throat to her bellybutton. She repeated the motion a few times, watching the goosebumps rise in the wake of her fingers.

Luisa pulled on her bonds, the fabric covered metal digging into her wrists and clanking against the headboard, alerting Rose to her movements.

A smirk was all she got in response to her struggle. Well, a smirk and Rose leaning in closer, placing a deep red scarf over her eyes and tying it behind her head, blindfolding her.

The fabric was thick and dark enough to stop the light from reaching her eyes, effectively blinding her.

She shifted on the bed, the anticipation of Rose’s touch and not knowing where or how making her fidgety.

Luisa tensed when she suddenly felt Rose’s hand on her thigh, arching into the touch, hoping for more. But the only thing she got was Rose’s hand trailing down the limb, all the way to her ankle.

Luisa sighed as Rose spread her legs, wrapping one end of a scarf around the bedpost and the other around her ankle, securing it in place before standing up and repeating the progress with her other leg.

Now completely at Rose’s mercy, Luisa couldn’t help but test her bonds, she heard Rose laugh softly in response.

Her breath caught in her throat when Rose’s finger tipped up her chin and she could feel warm puffs of air on her lips.

‘You don’t deserve this,’ Rose whispered, brushing her lips experimentally against Luisa’s. ‘But you just look so pretty I can’t help myself.’

‘I’m sor-’ Luisa started, but Rose’s lips on hers stopped her apology.

Luisa felt like she was being absolved of something, this was the most contact she had gotten from Rose the whole day and she didn’t want it to end. She wanted Rose’s lips glued to hers, her tongue to be in a constant frenzy with her own and to live of their shared breaths. But it seemed Rose had other plans.

As Rose laid soft kisses down her throat, Luisa could feel her move on the bed, planting her knees on either side of her hips but not touching her, never touching her.

Luisa bucked her hips up, it was the only motion she could still get away with, her bonds doing a very good job of restraining her movement.

‘Rose,’ Luisa moaned, as Rose nipped lightly at her collarbone.

‘Just because I didn’t gag you, doesn’t mean I want to hear you. Total silence. Not one word.’

Luisa nodded, staying quiet wasn’t one of her greatest strengths. She was a talker, always had been. But it seemed Rose was punishing her in kind for making her stay quiet during their lunch the previous day.

Luisa had known Rose was getting close to an orgasm then, could see it in the way her clear eyes became hazy and midnight blue, how her breasts heaved in the low-cut dress she was wearing, by the light pink blush coloring her cheeks and flushing her chest, by her short answers to questions and by the bottom lip constantly worried between her teeth. She knew she should have stopped when her father joined the table. Rose had not agreed to that and it was too risky. But she hadn’t, she had made it worse. Something about Rose kissing her father had inflamed her and she wanted Rose to know that.

And right now, it seemed Rose was showing her exactly what yesterday had done to her.

‘You just wouldn’t stop,’ Rose said, her voice low and throaty, sending shivers down Luisa’s spine. ‘You knew what you were doing to me. But. You. Just. Wouldn’t. Stop.’ Each word was punctuated by a kiss down her chest, ending just above her pubic bone.

Rose was now kneeling between her spread legs, and Luisa couldn’t help but lift her head even if she couldn’t see anything through the blindfold.

‘And the worst thing? Afterwards I didn’t even get your hands back on me to actually finish me off.’

Luisa wrestled with her restraints, she could feel Rose’s breath on her center, and she wanted so very badly to tangle her hands in Rose’s hair and push her down those remaining couple of inches, finally get some relief. But the only thing she accomplished was the handcuffs digging into her wrists and Rose’s amused laughter.

‘So I think I am going to make you wait for it as well,’ Rose said smugly.

Luisa could feel the mattress dip beneath her as Rose got off the bed.

‘And remember, not a sound,’ Rose whispered as she leaned in and lightly kissed Luisa on her cheek one last time before walking out of the bedroom.

Luisa wanted to scream but she knew she couldn’t. She tugged on her restraints but knew they wouldn’t give.

She assumed Rose had left the room, but she couldn’t even be sure of that thanks to the blindfold. She felt alone, alone and helpless.

After another few useless pulls on her handcuffs she gave up, they were stainless steel and she knew they wouldn’t break. And thanks to the scarves around her ankles, she couldn’t close her legs. She was completely naked and exposed, totally at Rose’s mercy and Rose wasn’t even here.

She wondered what Rose was doing and what was going to happen next. Rose could stay away for hours, she could just leave her here for the night, not touching her at all. Leaving Luisa alone with her thoughts, letting her think about everything she had done wrong.

The longer she laid there, the more she craved Rose’s touch. The handcuffs digging into her skin, together with Rose’s earlier teasing and commanding attitude hadn’t failed to turn her on.

And the more she thought about what might happen, the wetter she got. But there was nothing she could do about, she was all tied up and helpless.

She wanted to call out, to figure out if Rose was at least in the room, watching her struggle to remain calm. But she couldn’t, she wouldn’t, it was against Rose’s orders and she was pretty certain that if she broke them, Rose would untie her and send her packing and that was the last thing she wanted.

Luisa had no idea how much time had passed, the blindfold screwing with her ability to tell time, it could have been ten minutes or an hour. All she knew is that she was getting desperate and that she wasn’t sure if she could hold out much longer.

Just when she was about to cry out of frustration, she heard the sweetest sound she could have imagined; Rose’s voice.

‘Stop pulling on your bonds, you are going to hurt yourself,’ Rose said, not sounding terribly sympathetic, her voice coming from the other side of the room.

Luisa wanted to know how long she’d been standing there, how long it had been since she touched her, but she didn’t, choosing to obey Rose’s rules.

Luisa did actually cry when she felt Rose’s hand stroke up her side. It was like she had been doused in gasoline and Rose had just struck a match, her skin was on fire, the blindfold having heightened her other senses.

Rose kept stroking her skin, peppering her face with soft, gently kisses, making up for the time she had been away.

As relief flooded her body, tears leaked out of her eyes, she was just so relieved Rose was back, was touching her, leaving fire in her wake, making her more keyed up than ever.

Rose, who had noticed Luisa’s shuddering breathing, ran her thumb underneath the edge of the blindfold, drying Luisa’s tears before hooking her fingers around the strip of fabric and pulling it off.

Luisa blinked a couple of times to get rid of her tears and to let her eyes get used to the light, and then Rose’s face came into focus. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, a few strands of hair escaping its confines, her make-up was harsher than before, darker. Sharp lines and blood red lipstick coloring her smirking lips.

As Rose straightened up, Luisa’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, all the moisture in her body pooling south of her bellybutton. She let out a very audible gasp, but she had the feeling Rose would forgive her that one, because it was impossible not to react to what Rose was wearing.

Her gaze lingered momentarily on Rose’s breasts, encased in a very tight, red leather corset and looking like they would spill over at any moment. Her eyes drifted lower to Rose’s stocking clad legs, the sheer material being held up by a garter belt, and then even lower to the tallest pair of fuck-me heels Luisa had ever seen. No, not fuck-me heels, because judging from the harness and the strap-on standing proudly between her legs, Rose was definitely going to be doing the fucking.

Luisa swallowed hard, she was so thoroughly fucked. She wanted to reach out and touch, she wanted to so badly, but she couldn’t, she was still restrained.

‘A deal is a deal,’ Rose grinned as she ran a finger down Luisa’s stomach, enjoying the shiver running through Luisa’s body.

A deal was indeed a deal. Rose got to be on top and take her with a strap-on, but just like Luisa had yesterday, Rose had gone the extra mile. She wasn’t just going to top, she was going to _dominate_. And she looked really good while doing it.

Luisa had heard of spontaneous human combustion before, and she was pretty certain Rose in leather was the cause.

She wanted to put her hands on Rose’s narrow waist, the corset doing wonders for her figure, pull her on top of her and do anything she asked of her. Never before had someone’s looks turned her on like this and Luisa sincerely hoped that Rose would bring this particular get-up out in the future and allow her to touch.

‘You want to touch, don’t you?’ Rose smirked, kneeling down on the bed right next to her.

Luisa bit her lip and nodded furiously, she wanted to so badly.

‘Do you deserve to touch me?’

Luisa closed her eyes and shook her head. She most certainly didn’t deserve that.

Rose laughed, stroking up and down Luisa’s calf absentmindedly, fiddling with the scarf. ‘Good answer,’ she smiled, undoing the knot around her ankle, stroking the slightly reddened skin before untying her other leg, leaving Luisa free to move her legs.

In response Luisa only spread her legs wider, she needed Rose inside her or she might spontaneously combust herself.

Rose laughed again, obviously enjoying the power she had over Luisa.

‘Tell me what you want me to do,’ Rose said, drawing light, teasing circles on the inside of Luisa’s thigh.

The soft sensation still made Luisa feel lightheaded and she had the feeling that if Rose _actually_ touched her it might cause a sensory overload.

‘You can answer that,’ Rose added when Luisa remained silent.

‘I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me long and deep and hard. Please, I need you,’ Luisa whimpered, her voice hoarse from arousal.

Rose didn’t respond, just bending Luisa’s leg at the knee and moving in between her legs.

‘I think you deserve that much,’ Rose smirked, using one hand to splay Luisa open, swirling two fingers of her other hand over her swollen and sensitive folds.

Luisa couldn’t contain the low moan that passed her lips as Rose passed her fingers over her opening, pushing inside her to the first knuckle and then pulling out teasingly. Rose held eye contact with Luisa as she coated the fake cock with Luisa’s arousal, bringing her fingers back to gather more until the strap-on was glistening in the low lighting of the room.

Rose lined the head of the toy up with her entrance, Luisa wishing she could scoot down just a bit so she could take it in, but the handcuffs were unforgiving and she remained perfectly in place, waiting for Rose to make the next move.

Rose put one hand on Luisa’s ribcage, her thumb stroking the underside of her breast softly as she ran the dildo up her slit, resting the head against her clit for a millisecond, sending sparks up Luisa’s spine, making her arch her back, craving more contact.

But Rose was firmly in control and there was nothing Luisa could do about it.

‘Stay quiet,’ Rose warned. ‘Not a sound.’

Luisa nodded, hoping she could deliver on that promise, wishing she had something to hold on to, settling for digging her nails into her palm as Rose pushed fully inside her without warning.

Luisa’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. Her back arching as her body got used to the pleasant stretching of the dildo buried deep, so wonderfully deep inside her.

Rose grinned wolfishly down at her, leaning over Luisa so their breasts brushed together.

‘Good girl,’ Rose praised as the pleasurable white spots cleared from Luisa’s vision.

The praise send another wave of arousal down to her center and Luisa didn’t know if she wanted to look into Rose’s eyes or watch the tops of her leather encased breasts bounce hypnotically as she fucked her.

She ended up watching neither, her eyes falling closed as soon as Rose started moving inside of her.

Rose began slow, leisurely rolling her hips, enjoying the blissful expressions flit across Luisa’s face as she fucked her. And true to her word, she did make full use of having her hands free, she used one hand to steady herself on Luisa’s chest, her long fingers massaging Luisa’s breast, playfully rolling a rock-hard nipple between her fingers. Her other hand was stroking Luisa’s face, tracing her lips, her cheek bones as she sped up her thrust.

Luisa’s quivering inner muscles drawing her in deeper with every stroke.

‘Fuck, Luisa,’ Rose moaned, the straps of the harness rubbing against her clit in just the right way, but she needed more if she was going to come. She moved her hands to Luisa’s hips so she could go faster and deeper.

Luisa tried but it was absolutely impossible to keep quiet, moans, gasps and whimpers escaping her as Rose buried herself between her legs. Rose didn’t seem to mind, too focused on her own pleasure to notice.

‘Don’t come,’ Rose groaned as she could feel Luisa’s muscles seize up underneath her fingertips. ‘You haven’t earned that yet.’

Luisa heard Rose, of course she heard her, and she wanted to do what she said but she had no idea how long she could hold out. Her mind was swimming with pleasure, her muscles where aching for release and she was already seeing stars.

‘Rose, please,’ Luisa panted, breaking her silence but she had to come, she had to, she couldn’t hold out.

‘I am sorry, I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have done what I did yesterday. But please let me come. Please, please, please,’ Luisa begged, keening right on the edge of climax, her nails digging into her palm as she tried to hold off a little longer.

Rose grunted with exertion, still driving the cock into Luisa, chasing her own climax. Luisa was moaning, writhing, bucking, pleading beneath her and Rose decided that her revenge had lasted long enough, she was close and Luisa looked so beautifully desperate.

‘Come for me,’ Rose moaned, with her last strength lifting Luisa’s leg over her shoulder, changing the angle, the fake phallus brushing against Luisa’s G-spot and sending her reeling into a screaming orgasm, her whole body seizing up, the handcuffs rattling against the headboard as they first pulled tight and then fell slack.

Rose dipped a hand down between her own legs, circling her clit once as she drove into Luisa one last time before she too found her release.

The world was distinctly fuzzy around the edges when Luisa blinked open her eyes, Rose’s fingers still digging into her hips and the dildo still buried deep inside her as Rose tried to catch her breath.

Rose looked up to meet her eyes, strands of hair having escaped her bun, sticking to her face and neck, her make-up a little smudged and looking less severe, but what best undid Rose’s commanding persona was the smile. Rose’s smile was warm and gentle and nothing like her teasing grins and smirks.

‘Hey,’ Rose smiled, brushing her thumb across Luisa’s brow.

‘Hey,’ Luisa answered, her voice nearly gone.

‘Can I…?’ Rose said, motioning to the point where they were still intimately connected.

Luisa nodded, bracing herself as Rose carefully pulled out of her. The sensation still sending shivers down her spine.

‘Fuck,’ Luisa moaned, feeling empty but satisfied.

Rose smiled another warm smile and got up, dropping the harness and the toy to the floor.

‘On or off?’ Rose asked, her hands resting on the laces of her corset.

Luisa thought it over for a second, deciding she would rather feel Rose’s skin on her own for now, she was certain she could convince Rose to put it back on for her later.

‘Off,’ Luisa said decisively, her voice a little hoarse still.

Rose nodded and stripped herself quickly off her ensemble, picking the keys up from the nightstand and finally undoing the cuffs keeping Luisa bound to the bed.

‘Finally,’ Luisa moaned, her arms feeling boneless as Rose released her hands.

‘Here, let me,’ Rose said, rummaging through the nightstand, producing a bottle of lotion, putting some on her hands before gently massaging it into the raw, red skin of Luisa’s wrists.

‘I told you to stop pulling on them,’ Rose sighed as Luisa’s hissed softly at the contact.

‘Totally worth it,’ Luisa smiled as she crawled into Rose’s lap, just wanting to be held for a while.

Rose wrapped her arms around Luisa’s middle, resting her head on her shoulder, pulling the sheet up around their rapidly cooling bodies.

‘I enjoyed it too,’ Rose whispered, nuzzling Luisa’s shoulder softly.

‘I am still sorry,’ Luisa started, feeling the need to talk about what happened, really talk about it, not while she was pleading for an orgasm.

‘Shh, don’t be. We had a deal, both ends were held. You have nothing to be sorry for,’ Rose said, kissing Luisa’s cheek.

‘I went too far, for that I am sorry,’ Luisa whispered, turning around in Rose’s arms so she could look at her.

‘I was angry yesterday, also really in need of an orgasm, but I agreed to do it so it was just as much my own fault, besides, I think I got my revenge for that. So we’re even.’

Luisa smiled. ‘Good, I am glad,’ she said, leaning heavily against Rose, feeling completely relaxed after her mind-blowing orgasm and the fact that Rose wasn’t upset with her, at least not any more.

‘Can we stay in bed and cuddle for a while?’ Luisa asked. ‘Maybe make out a little?’

‘Whatever you want,’ Rose smiled, kissing Luisa on the lips before laying down, pulling Luisa down with her.

‘Great, because I need some cooling down time before I ask you to put the corset back on,’ Luisa smirked. ‘And I am definitely touching you this time.’

Rose laughed. ‘I would like nothing better.’

**Author's Note:**

> I heard hell is a great place to vacation this time of year, so that's where I'll be! See you all there!


End file.
